A Valkyrie's Choice and a Succubus's Agreement
by LadyLestrange87
Summary: Tamsin's truck breaks down and Bo invites her back to her place. One-shot.


A Valkyrie's Choice and a Succubus's Agreement

They had been tiptoeing around each other for weeks. They both knew that there was an attraction there. It was really hard not to see anything since Tamsin's like bathtub episode. Bo could see the spike in arousal every time she met Tamsin's eyes at the Dal.

One night when they were at the Dal, Bo was having a drink with Kenzi and Dyson. Tamsin walked in and her eyes were drawn to where Bo was. Bo's eyes seemed to bore a hole through her. Tamsin knew her aura must have spiked vastly because she could see the smirk on Bo's face. Tamsin tried to calmly smile back.

Tamsin walked over to one of the pool tables. She needed to work out some stress, and pool was a good way to do it. It allowed her mind to block out feelings and work just on taking the right shot. She was lining up and shot when she felt a presence behind her.

"What's up, Tamsin?" asked Bo in her best silky voice. This caused Tamsin's aura to spike again and she cursed under her breath.

"Just had to get out of the house for a while." Said Tamsin going back to lining up the shot. "I thought I might be able to play a peaceful game of pool."

"Well if I'm bothering you then I'll just I'll just go then," said Bo as she ran a hand along Tamsin's waist. Tamsin could feel the charm that she sent through her on her way back to her table.

That was a dirty trick Tamsin thought as Bo turned around to look at the damage she had done as she walked away. Bo took a seat back at the table and received a questioning look from Kenzi. Kenzi glanced at Tamsin and raised an eyebrow. Kenzi was not unaware of what was going on between her and Bo. The look she gave Tamsin had a warning behind it. She didn't want her anywhere near Bo. Tamsin just smiled back at Kenzi.

Tamsin decided to call it a night after a few more tense minutes at the Dal. She was finding it very difficult to keep her mind on the pool game and off of Bo. So she decided to leave. The weather was supposed to get bad later that night anyway.

She headed out the door and into the dark night. She looked across the parking lot and saw something strange by her truck. It looked like someone was standing there by her driver's side window. She ran over to see what was going on.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked as she ran over to the man. He didn't answer but took off running when he saw her. She surveyed the truck after he had left. "Fuck," she swore as she saw that he had busted the driver's side window. She opened the door to take a look inside. Not only had he broken her window but he also had tried to hot wire it. There were wires hanging down and he had cut some of the wrong ones. "This will take all night to fix," she said to herself. That little prick, I should chase him down and kick his sorry ass."

She was thinking of doing just that when she heard the door to the Dal open and someone walk out. She looked up and saw that it was Bo. She slammed the door of the truck and grimaced when she felt her hand go across the jagged glass. "Fuck," she said again looking down at her bleeding hand.

"Colorful language. Are you okay over there?" asked Bo coming over to her.

"It's no big deal. Some ass hat tried to hot wire my truck and had no idea what he was doing."

"Do you need some help?"

"No I can handle this." Tamsin said as she heard thunder roll across the sky.

"You look like you could use some help. What did you do to your hand," said Bo noticing that Tamsin's hand was bleeding heavily. "You should at least have someone look at that. It could get infected. You might just want to go home and leave the truck until in the morning. I think that it's going to storm. I'll take you home."

"I've got it. You don't have to stay," snapped Tamsin and it started to pour down rain. It was blowing in sideways and in through the broken window. Tamsin thought about how uncomfortable it would be to sleep in the truck tonight.

"Come on and leave it for tonight." Said Bo trying to convince her.

"I live in my truck," said Tamsin close to tears from frustration. "I don't need saving."

"I'm not trying to save you. Just let me take you back to my place and get your hand fixed up at least," Bo said in a pleading voice.

Tamsin had to admit that her hand was looking pretty bad. It really did need to be cleaned up. She really had to admire Bo. Here was the woman that she had tried to have thrown in jail and had not been nice to, offering to help her. Here she was standing out in the rain because she needed help. They were both getting pretty wet by this point and Tamsin was still bleeding heavy.

"Okay," Tamsin agreed and Bo ran to go get the car. Tamsin hopped into the passenger seat and Bo started to drive them back to her apartment. Tamsin sat there the whole time in silence. She didn't know what to say, but her mind was working overtime. She was thinking about what a bad idea this way. She should have never said anything. Things between her and Bo were already weird and this was not going to help. She had to admit though that she was glad Bo had been there.

Bo pulled up outside and shut off the engine. She led Tamsin inside and up to the bathroom so she could take a look at her hand.

"Lauren taught me how to clean up basic cuts and bruises. I guess that's the benefit of having a doctor girlfriend. Maybe she was a little tired of having to always stitch me back together, so she showed me how to do it myself. Of course, it's also go to know so that I can help Kenzi as well," Bo said as she turned on the bathroom light and started looking for her first aid kit.

Tamsin took a seat on the closed toilet seat lid. She looked down at her hand and it was cut pretty bad.

"Here let me," said Bo coming over and taking her cut hand in hers. Bo grimaced when she looked at the cut. It was deep. "Well I can say one thing. When you do something, you don't half ass it," said Bo trying to joke.

"Well you know me. I go all the way," said Tamsin and then she realized what she said. Bo just smiled and began to clean the cut. She put some alcohol on it and Tamsin hissed through her teeth.

"Sorry," said Bo blowing on it. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks," said Tamsin feeling a little awkward. She was sure that Bo could see her mix of arousal and frustration, but she didn't let on. Bo pulled out some gaze and started to wrap up her hand. She finished and kissed the now bandaged spot. She had forgotten that it was not Kenzi that she was doctoring.

"Sorry, it's an old habit. Too many years of living with Kenzi," Bo said trying to play it off.

"No it's okay. I think it was kind of nice," Tamsin said. "_Oh God what I'm I saying? I'm digging a hole for myself! Get a hold of yourself," she shouted at herself. _"Well I guess I should be going," said Tamsin getting up.

"It's still storming outside. You don't need to go back out there when it's like this. Your truck window is broken." Agued Bo.

"I've been through worse. I slept on battle fields and in the trenches. I can handle a little rain. I'm a tough girl," said Tamsin with a smile.

"Please don't go back out there in this mess. I can't let anything happen to my patient or I would be a bad doctor," said Bo taking Tamsin's other hand in hers.

"Fine I'll stay, but just for tonight."

"Great I'll go grab you something to sleep in. These wet clothes can't be comfortable. I should change as well I guess," Bo said as she disappeared into her bedroom. She came back a few minutes later with a pair of shorts and a tank for Tamsin. She was also in sleep clothes. "These should fit you okay and we can lay your clothes out to dry."

Tamsin took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change. She was beginning to get cold and was glad that Bo didn't let her go. It would be nice to be able to stretch her legs and get a good night's sleep. It would be first time in a long time. She came back out and saw that Bo had already changed as well. She looked Bo up and down. She couldn't help it. The pajamas she had on fit her perfectly. The hugged her in the right places and Tamsin could see the tops of her breasts in the tank top.

"So I guess I'll just go crash on the couch," said Tamsin trying to take her eyes off of Bo.

"Well I wouldn't recommend it. My bed is big enough for us both. Don't worry I won't try anything unless you want me to," said Bo with a wink.

The thought of sharing a bed with Bo sent a shiver down her. She was thrilled by the idea, but she knew that it might be difficult to lie beside her all night and not be able to touch her or hold her. She was torn. She thought about it.

"Come on and stay in here with me. I don't want you on the lumpy couch. You have spent too much time sleeping in your truck. A night's sleep in a bed would do you good." Said Bo seeing the mix of feelings that Tamsin was having.

"You're not making this easy on me and you're pushing your luck. I have to say that sleeping in a bed does sound nice though. Alright but only because I don't want to argue with you when you have been so nice to me." Said Tamsin. Bo smiled and when into the bedroom to make up the bed with some extra pillows.

Bo did want Tamsin in the bed next to her. She could see how she felt about her ever since Brazenwood. She didn't want to push her. She felt something for Tamsin too. Tamsin seemed so alone and Bo knew that she didn't have a lot of people who cared for her. Bo wanted to fix her. She always wanted to fix people. Tamsin was damaged from years of the Dark using her in their games. There was something about Tamsin that was she tried so hard to hide. Tamsin was so sad, even though she acted tough. Bo just wanted to prove to her that there was still good in the world. Bo was also very attracted to her. If there was a mold for the perfect female form, Tamsin would have come from it. Bo loved the way that Tamsin's blonde hair framed her face and her bright green eyes. It was like Tamsin was hotness personified. The faces she made were so cute and she was strong. Tamsin was the whole package. If Bo could just unlock the part of her that was kind and loving, then Bo would lose herself to her forever.

Tamsin lay in the bed beside Bo. She was careful not to get into her space. Her heart would beat faster every time she thought about just how close Bo was to her. Her arms wanted to reach over to where Bo was, but her mind wouldn't let her. She could hear Bo's breathing as she slept. It was so peaceful.

The storm was still raging outside and that was also making it harder for her to fall asleep. She got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She looked out into the sky and watched the lightening that cracked across the sky. It was beautiful to watch. She heard Bo stir and then she was out of the bed and by her side.

"Are you okay? I'll sleep downstairs on the couch if I make you uncomfortable," offered Bo.

"No, I don't want you to. I mean, you don't have to." Said Tamsin. She really meant that she didn't want her to, but she had to cover her mistake. Bo touched her on the shoulder and turned her around to look at her. Bo went to kiss her, but Tamsin pulled back.

"Please don't pull away, Tamsin. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Bo looking into her eyes. "You don't always have to run away. My feelings scare me sometimes too, but there the only thing that make life worth living." She went in to kiss her again and this time she didn't pull away.

Goosebumps ran up Tamsin's arms wherever Bo's hands touched her. The kiss was soft at first. It was like Bo was trying to remember how she felt and tasted. Tamsin felt a warmth in her stomach and couldn't help it when she pulled Bo closer to deepen the kiss. Bo's touch traced Tamsin's bottom lip. Tamsin opened her mouth to let Bo's tongue in to swirl around her own. Tamsin was over the moon. She was kissing Bo. Bo was kissing her back. She could feel everything that Bo was feeling for her in that moment. It was a Valkyrie gift to be able to feel others' emotions when making physical contact with them. She could feel that Bo loved her.

Bo broke the kiss and gave Tamsin a strange look. "You're glowing," said Bo in a shocked tone. Tamsin looked down and she saw that she was indeed glowing.

"Oh that. It's a Valkyrie thing. If we lose control of our emotions or have very strong ones than that can happen. It's kind of embarrassing sometimes."

"I like it. You look like an angel."

Tamsin jumped into Bo's arms. She pushed her across the room and onto the bed. She started to tear at her clothes. The sexual tension that had gone on between them was too much to handle anymore. Bo was kissing her like she couldn't get enough of her. Tamsin was straddling Bo by this point.

This gave Bo an amazing view. Tamsin had lost her shirt and Bo's eyes were glued on Tamsin's naked breasts and torso. Tamsin ground herself on Bo and Bo moaned under her. Tamsin was still glowing and she seemed to be getting brighter. Bo ran her hands over Tamsin's sides and down to the waistband on her shorts. Bo pulled at them until Tamsin was out of them. Bo's hands explored Tamsin's core as Tamsin ground against her hand. Bo's fingers circled her clit and Bo pushed one finger inside her. Tamsin moaned out loud.

Tamsin's hands kneed Bo's now exposed breasts. Bo send waves of charm though her to push her closer to the edge. Bo flipped her over onto the bed and got on top of her. She kissed her way down her body and then flicked her tongue over her most sensitive area. Tamsin almost screamed. Bo was very skilled with her tongue and pretty soon, Tamsin was coming off the mattress to meet her. Tamsin wiggled in physical pain when Bo would tease her for a few seconds. Bo knew what she wanted but didn't want this to end too quickly. She didn't know if she would even get to this point and Tamsin tasted amazing.

Bo could feel that Tamsin was getting close. She could feel her tighten each time she would put her finger inside her. Bo took her clit inside her mouth and sucked. This was enough to push Tamsin to climax. She pushed closer to Bo as she came. Tamsin was in pure heaven. It took several seconds for her to come back down from her high.

Tamsin regained movement and brought Bo back up for a passionate kiss. She wanted to return to favor. She roughly pulled Bo's shorts off and kissed her way up her thighs. She blew a hot breath into Bo's center. She could see the succubus fighting to keep her composer. Tamsin's kissed the mound between Bo's legs without getting too close to the clit. She wanted to make Bo suffer a little first. She kissed all around the clit until Bo was bucking off the mattress and almost begging. Tamsin then gave her a wide lick, and Bo shuttered. Tamsin gave a sly smile at being able to have such an effect on a succubus. No human could do what a Valkyrie could do in bed. She could give Bo run for her money too.

Tamsin's tongue found a rhythm and Bo matched it by moving her hips to meet her. Tamsin decided that it was time to end the torture. She nipped Bo's clit with her teeth and pushed a finger into her. She soothed the nip with her lips and locked them around her clit. Bo came loudly and rode out her orgasm with Tamsin's lips still in place.

Tamsin looked up and grinned. "Are you sure that you can handle me babe? I don't think that I can get enough of this. We may have to do it everynight."

"I can handle anything you dish out," Bo said kissing her.

Author's note- I hope you liked this one. It was a break from my other story. I thought I might have a little fun. Was it any good?


End file.
